1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball retriever system and more particularly pertains to allowing the lifting of a golf ball without the golfer bending over.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golfing aids of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, golfing aids of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of conveniencing a golfer through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,807 to Watson discloses a Ball Retriever. U.S. Pat. No. 1,380,526 to Carpenter discloses a Retriever for Golf Balls. U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,366 to Pugh discloses a Golf Ball Retriever. U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,659 to Taylor discloses a Combination Golf Ball Pick-Up and Teeing Device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,622 to Valentino discloses a Method and Apparatus for Locating and Retrieving a Golf Ball Having a Metal Center. U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,250 to Taukamoto discloses a Golf Ball Retriever. U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,632 to Nigrelli discloses a Golf Club Accessory for Retrieving a Golf Ball. U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,204 to Lempio discloses a Golf Club Including Detachable Golf Ball Retriever. U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,720 to Gudmundsen discloses a Golf Ball Retriever. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,628 to White discloses a Combined Golf Club and Ball Retriever.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe golf ball retriever system as described herein.
In this respect, the golf ball retriever system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the lifting of a golf ball without the golfer bending over.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved golf ball retriever system which can be used for allowing the lifting of a golf ball without the golfer bending over. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.